


1-800-555-SEXY

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Tony Stark Ships [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Line Operator AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls a sex line out of curiosity.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3357828/8808326">Russian Translation (Русский Перевод)</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800-555-SEXY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I got this from an AU I found on tumblr. I don't now the person who posted it but if anyone knows, holla and I'll give them cred.
> 
> _**Sex Line Operator AU** ‘I called you because I was curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep’ AU_
> 
> I hope you like this!!! :) :D
> 
> *Please note that the author knows nothing about sex lines or their operations so please excuse the inaccuracies.*

Tony couldn’t believe he was thinking about doing this. But curiosity got the best of him. He had never called a sex line in his life, never needed to. But he had questions. What was the process like? What exactly happened during the calls? What would the other person on the line sound like? And right now, he just couldn’t sleep. Too much coffee will do that. So Tony laid there in his bed, his eyes wide open, staring at his dark ceiling, wondering whether he should or shouldn’t call that sex line number everyone knew by heart.

What’s the worst that could happen?

Tony sat up, leaning against the headboard, reaching for his phone on the night stand. He dialed the number. 1-800-555-SEXY. The phone rung for an absurd amount of time before a recorded voice said ‘Hello, due to the high volume of calls, your call will be answered in the order it was received. Please hold.’ Then the elevator music came on. Tony rolled his eyes. Seriously! This couldn’t be any more lame!

As he waited, Tony’s minded drifted to a project he had to do for class. There were some equations and coding he had to fix in order for his robot to work properly. It shouldn’t take him too much longer to finish. Not that it was a big deal—

_“Hello.”_

—His project wasn’t due for another couple of weeks. Though if he finished it now, he could turn it in and skip class for the next three weeks. Of course, he—

_“Hello!”_

Tony’s train of thought was cut off. It took him a moment to realize someone had picked up his call.

“Oh hey, what’s up, hi, how are ya?” Tony said. The voice on the other line paused.

 _“I’m fine, you?”_ The voice asked tentatively.

“Just great.” Tony said with a wide grin. Even though the person on the other line couldn’t see him.

 _“Good, so what’s your name?”_ The voice asked, switching their tone to something sexy and flirty. It was a guy. Tony just realized the voice belonged to a man. And if his voice was any indication, he was a sexy guy.

“So, wait, you’re a dude too. So, there’s no option of the sex. You just get what you get?” Tony asked. He was pretty curious. This experience was already a million times different than what Tony thought it would be. But he was kind of pulling the guy’s finger.

 _“Um…well this is the line that directs to male operaters. If you wanted a woman, you would have to dial 1-800-HEY-SEXY. Or I could transfer you?”_ The guy suggested. His voice jumping from flirty to his normal tone. A beautiful baritone.

“No, that’s fine. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not exactly gay but I do keep an open mind.” Tony said conversationally, glancing out his dorm window, wondering if there was a party going on this Monday night.

 _“Oh, okay.”_ The guy said, _“But what’s you name again, darling?”_ The guy said, his voice slipping into a sexy, flirty tone again.

“I’m Tony but wait, don’t talk like that. I like your normal voice.” Tony said. The guy paused again. Tony really wished he could see this guy.

 _“Um, okay. So, Tony, what are you wearing?_ ” The guy asked awkwardly. Tony nearly laughed.

“Pajamas. What’s your name?” Tony asked him. “Or can I not ask that.”

 _“You can ask but I’m going to give you a fake name.”_ The guy answered.

“That fine.” Tony said amiably.

 _“Alright, I’m William.”_ The guy said.

“Well William. I must say, you have an amazingly smooth voice.” Tony said. A pause.

 _“Um…Thank you.”_ The guy, William (supposedly) said shyly. Tony wondered was he blushing.

“You’re welcome, and I have a strange request for you.” Tony said. “Can you sing me to sleep?” Tony asked, totally unashamed.

 _“Uh…”_ William said, obviously thrown _. “Um, sure, I guess. Um, what do you want me to sing? Or did you want me to just start off with something?”_ William asked.

“Can you sing Soft Kitty?” Tony said, stifling a chuckle at the thick silence that followed.

 _“…What?”_ William said, and Tony had to fight every urge to laugh.

“It’s from the Big Bang Theory. Have you seen that show?” Tony asked. William huffed a laugh.

 _“Yeah, yes I have. Is that what you want me to sing?”_ William asked. Tony pondered on it.

“No, just sing anything lullaby-like.” Tony said, settling in his bed again, cuddling under the covers. William laughed a little and started singing. It didn’t take long for Tony fall asleep.

**Three Nights Later**

Same shit, different night. Tony couldn’t sleep. He was back to counting sheep and staring up at the dark ceiling. He kept thinking about William. He wondered what his real name was. His voice didn’t match his fake name. Was it Chris or Colin or Steve? Would he actually ever meet this guy one? Or had he, was he one of the many strangers Tony passed every day? Or most importantly, should he call the sex line again and see if he could get the same guy? Tony could really do with being sung to sleep tonight.

Tony sat up and grabbed his phone, dialing the number. He waited through the same recorded message and elevator music before a smooth, baritone answered the phone. The exact same guy. Tony lit up.

“William!” Tony said happily. “You remember me?” There was a pause and the guy chuckled.

“If I’m remembering right, you’re Tony. Or Lullaby Guy as I call you.” William said. Tony smiled. He always left an impression. Tony settled under the covers.

“And you are the greatest singer in the world. I need you to put me to sleep again.” Tony said. The guy chuckled again.

“Alright Tony. You want me to sing anything specific or just do like last time.” William asked.

“Same deal as last time.” Tony said. So William started to sing. His voice was so beautiful. Tony quickly feel asleep again.

**Three Weeks Later**

Every day since freshman year, there was always a cup of coffee waiting for Tony on the dining room table. But today, the table was void of his second best friend. That was because his first best friend, Rhodey, was kind of pissed at him. Because Tony may or may not have accidently exploded their project that had taken them week to finally finish. Only to have it turned into a smoking pile of dismemberment.

So Tony had to go to the coffee shop and get his own damn coffee. Oh what a world, what a world!

When Tony got there, he ended up pausing at the beautiful, tall blonde barista standing behind the counter. He had sparkling blue eyes and the brightest smile. Someone shoving Tony, telling him to get out the way, brought him back to earth. He ambled up to counter, glancing at the guy’s name tag. His name was Steve.

“Hello, what would you like to order?” Steve said, giving Tony a smile. Tony was going to say, a date with you but the guy’s voice caught him off guard. He’s heard it somewhere.

“What?” Tony said. Steve’s brow creased but he only smiled again.

“What can I do for you?” Steve asked. Tony noticed he had a smooth, baritone voice. Then it clicked.

“Every night, you sing me to sleep.” Tony said. Steve looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

“What?” Steve said. 

“Every night, I call…you're _job_ and you sing me to sleep.” Tony said carefully, noticing the disgruntled murmurs of the people waiting in the line behind him. 

“Of my God!” Steve said, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t tell me you’re Tony.” Steve’s muffled voice said. 

“The one and only. But don't feel bad, this is awkward for both of us.” Tony said. Steve peeked between his fingers and glared at him. 

“You don't even know how embarrassed I am right now.” Steve grumbled miserably.

Tony chuckled, “Would it make you feel better if I asked you out to a date.” Tony said. Steve dropped his hands, staring at Tony in amused shock.

“Really, you want to date the… _sex line operator_.” Steve whispered, so no one else but Tony could hear. He nodded fervently.

“Yes, and you can tell me how such a pretty thing like you ended up working in such a dump.” Tony said. Steve laughed. 

“Actually, they’re pretty nice people. My co-workers, that is. The clients can be kind of weird, like you.” Steve said, laughing when Tony glared at him playfully. “But yes, I think I would like to go on a date with you.” Steve said, smiling. Tony smiled back. 

He left the café with a double Carmel mocha and Steve’s real number written on the side of his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
